


【VJin】末

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528





	【VJin】末

——无需推翻与重建，爱只是偶尔要开个隐形玩笑。

 

一.

 

世界末日是什么？由玛雅预言衍生的2012？还是诸如此类种种猜测？

暴雪肆虐了几日，金硕珍终于能正面网络信号越来越差的事实。

“算了，线没断就好.....”

他透过窗看了看外面的白茫茫世界，企图用阿q精神贯彻大脑，房子外部墙体上的线路所受的折磨他无法解决，反正网速慢好过断网。

新闻将十数年难能一见的暴雪经以严谨文字描述，瞬间有了官方腔调。

 

“喂你好，请问还可以送货上门吗？噢，好的，抱歉。”

连外卖都点不到的金硕珍越来越失落，他感觉自己这个年假请的不是时候，明明是为了延长冬假所做的考量，现在根本就是要困在家中。

困不死也无聊死。

但偏偏不能联系朋友们，谁让他早就夸下海口说去夏威夷度假了，当时还说得有模有样。

“老子要去度假了，什么狗屁爱情都滚蛋，我也要体验艳遇，要玩一夜情，噢不，夜夜情，直到玩腻了为止！”

雄心壮志何等辽阔，现在空剩一具穿着粉色桃子睡衣的消瘦躯壳，还有无可奈何的饥肠辘辘。

好烦噢，煮碗面算了.......

就在这个时候，门铃声却响了起来。

“是外卖吗？”  
不对呀，店家不是取消我的订单了？...

“是快递吗？”  
也不对呀，物流信息显示因天气原因暂不配送的。

“是谁啊？”  
问出这句时，金硕珍趴到了门口，他对着猫眼看，才瞥着一眼就差点用脚踢门。

什么鬼！！！怎么是他啊！！！

“你你你...你找我有事吗？...”

瞬间，话也说不利索了。

 

“有事，开下门。”

沉静男声依旧好听，如风雪交加中指引茫然路人归家的号角，无需喧嚣，只因缓缓渗进你心间。

 

“不开。”  
可金硕珍正用尽全力拒绝这渗透，他不想把这人请进来，却还是趴在门上仔仔细细顺着猫眼往外看。

他脸好像有些冻硬了？看着有些僵。

这天气还耍帅穿皮衣？冻死活该！

“是不是要我唱首小珍珍乖乖给你听才行？”  
门外男人倒也不恼，随口就要哼起来，楼道给他的哑嗓加了几层混响美感，童谣腔调都听得人耳朵痒痒的。

小珍珍乖乖，把门开开，快点开开...

“进来吧....”  
说时迟那时快，金硕珍猛然把门拉开，将这位歌唱家迎了进来。

男人一身风雪寒气，倒把那股白茶的隐末香冻出了更迷离的层次，清淡的性感，半点浮躁也无。

就像现在这个人，英俊面孔被过低温度套上一层薄薄水晶罩，近在迟尺也显得有些遥远。

“你怎么会来？”  
见人轻车熟路的拿出鞋柜里的拖鞋，将皮衣放在衣架上，金硕珍才问出这句。

他看着对方的种种行为就觉得心里堵，好像本是冰凉凉一片天地清清静静，忽然一管子热水喷过来，浇得湿湿热热，却平白多了堆冰渣子。

“车子抛锚了，雪太大，没地方可去。”

金泰亨松下眉眼，搓热手掌下意识想去拍拍金硕珍肩头的一块小小绒毛，却见那人躲得飞快，嗖的进了厨房，不由得失笑。

“真的抛锚了，不是骗你。”

 

“随你，反正我不懂。”  
将缓冻在冷藏隔的虾取出后，金硕珍开始准备煮面。

他可不想知道抛锚会发生的几率，还不如想想今儿这个荷包蛋怎么打会更圆。

 

“喏，干贝在这。”

 

“嗯.....嗯？”  
自然而然接过对方递来的保鲜碗，金硕珍眼睛忽然瞪大。

现在这幕曾发生在厨房中多次，无非是情侣间的日常，但现下并不适用了。

因为他和金泰亨早就分手。

足足有半年。

 

“我没打算放这个！”  
想到这，金硕珍狠狠把冰箱门打开，把干贝扔了进去。

凶得很有风格，头发都快立起来，让金泰亨唇角弯成弧度刚刚好的月牙。

“真是长不大，这么爱嘟嘴。”

 

“哈？这位客人，你这么说很不礼貌好吧？”

死冷寒天收留你，居然说我长不大！

金硕珍愤愤将鸡蛋敲开，一时没留神就连打了两个蛋。

其实他更没留神的是，面下的也不少，早超过了一人量。

虾经水灼烫使面汤鲜美，豌豆翠生生的绿点缀其间加了点甜，汤头里加了几块排骨熬煮，看似简简单单的面，味道却香得直飘满一室。

见对方又早将碗筷备好，金硕珍端锅的手一抖，好歹是稳住了。

成双成对的碗，好久未曾见。

 

鲜香得刚刚好是种本事。

刚喝下一口汤的金泰亨想直接夸赞出口，却又被这久违的味道扑了个心热眼酸。

他有些恍惚的回忆着，自己到底有多久不曾夸过金硕珍的厨艺了。

明明是分别后就会想念入骨的滋味，怎么会在岁月中轻易淡忘呢。

 

“还记得以前早起上班前总要和你一起吃面或者吃点......”

 

“都分手了还说这个，不闹心吗？”  
金硕珍一句轻飘飘的反问就将人怼了回去。

有些事，体验第一次时是幸福，多体验几次是细水流深，再多就是厌倦。

或许金泰亨只是半年没尝过这味道一时有点感慨。

自己实在没必要也陪着一起沉浸。

 

“家...你这里还有备用水吗？这雪下得太久，万一水管冻裂就糟了。”

安安静静相对着将饭吃完，金泰亨才问起这句。

 

“还有几瓶，不够我自己下去买就行。”  
金硕珍表面冷静，内心早就煎熬了几个来回，附近所有超市都停止送货服务甚至关门，如果水管冻裂，后果根本不堪设想。

 

“你要去哪里买？”

 

“...超市，商场，反正雪总会停的。”

“那雪要是不停呢？”

 

“金泰亨...你是要改名叫乌鸦嘴吗？！”  
眼看对方就像算准了似得一步步靠近，金硕珍的气愤也变不成底气，直接背过身试图冷静。

“所以，你车子根本没抛锚对吧...”

雪还在簌簌的下，像大片大片的糖霜将这世界装点，已分手的一对情侣还固定在彼此的位置。

再近些便可相拥，偏偏就停在这。

先改变距离的是金泰亨，他想了想，握住对方的手。

凉凉软软的掌心，连吃过顿饭都没能热起来，他有些心疼，却没忘记要表达的主题。

“车子真的抛锚了，你陪我下去看看，好吗？”

 

“我能帮上你什么，我看你...”  
根本说不出口的后半句，被金硕珍藏在心底珍而重之的思念所截断。

半年里，他多次想念这双眼睛。

能将甜言蜜语酿成酒潭的眼，才望一望，心也软，意也难坚定。

“走。”

就算这雪要下个天昏地暗不死不休，好歹要将他送走。

最起码，金硕珍是这么想的。

他也不想追究金泰亨的车怎么就巧巧的抛锚在这附近，总之，巧合和想念都不会是弥补裂痕的万能胶。

没必要指望太多。

 

但随着金泰亨找到对方的车时，看到后备箱里的东西，金硕珍忍不住将羽绒服的帽子直接扣在头上。

他动作飞速，却不如情绪来得快。

后备箱里，好几箱的水，零食，甚至还有蜡烛打火机这些零碎物件。  
“...你这是...扫荡了哪里的超市啊...”  
帽子下，金硕珍的声音被雪作的糖霜融化了，有些像那碗面中的余味，甜暖得刚刚好。

 

“我也忘了，我们一起搬上去吧。”  
听到扣在帽子里也挡不住那份轻软的话，金泰亨耸耸肩，笑得灿烂。

 

几个纸箱累得两人都气喘吁吁，好不容易关上门，金硕珍累得直接坐在玄关，甚至忽略了身后还靠着个人。

活生生的肉体做靠垫是最舒服的，喘着喘着，金硕珍才感觉到耳朵边奇奇怪怪，还冒热气似的...

 

“...啊！..”

耳垂被身后男人灵活的舌尖一卷，金硕珍毫无防备的颤了颤，眼眸湿润得像冰淇淋融化，甜甜糖液凝固不住，蔓延开来。

滴滴答答，第一声就泄漏给觊觎者。

“啊...嗯...金泰亨你别..别按着我腿...”

被摸了个遍软绵绵的瘫在地板上的金硕珍正被某人的一下深喉刺激得几乎要哭叫出声。

太舒服了，可也舒服得太不合时宜。

怎么会在门口...这个饥渴的混蛋，他气得直想蹬腿踢在那张满是深邃锋芒的脸上，却连力气都没了。

“泰..泰亨.....”

才被含住不多久就射出来算不算丢脸事金硕珍根本顾不上，满脸的生理性泪水快将他的理智湮没。

他的性器是直接被高热口腔直接撩拨硬的，射得又仓促，短短一会被狠狠抛上云层又跌回地面，现在浑身都恨不得紧紧缩在一起。

在金泰亨眼里，现在的金硕珍就像个初经情事的茫然孩子，还未学会裸露美好身躯给爱人阅览，就被坏心眼的男人撬开纯真一角，灌入粘稠不堪的浓情风月。

让他眉眼于一夕间开出别样风情。

都在一起几年，这样那样的姿势都试了多种，但金硕珍却很神奇的保存着这种特质。

被爱欲泡着的纯真少年，让人忍不住口舌冲动，要狠狠将他舔吻轻咬才行。

“珍珍乖，哥哥会轻点。”

剥开对方件件衣服前，金泰亨安抚性的说着，这是他们曾有过的情趣，类似角色扮演。

也无需换衣服或借助道具了，这么稚嫩的眼神，根本不属于一个28岁男人。

说18岁也有人信。

 

“...什么哥哥...我们都分...啊..痛....”  
乳尖突然被拧了一下，疼痛过后麻酥酥的窜上了大脑，金硕珍的眼神瞬间又哀软了几分。

“...不要捏那里...呜...”

说不捏，那就咬，金泰亨趁着身下压着的人浑身还停留在射精余韵中，反而放慢了速度折磨。

就在刚刚金硕珍来回挣扎时，不知打翻了哪个箱子，正好有瓶果酱滚到两人身边。

“我记得珍珍喜欢草莓味的？”

男人修长手指抹出异常甜腻的香气，一万颗草莓爆浆成汁，顺着那丝恶劣欲求钻进金硕珍体内，尚干涩的软肉好久未经探访，热情裹住了那根修长手指。

“呜....”  
甬道才被轻轻搅动，随之而来的情欲渴望就让金硕珍的嗓音都拉出了黏腻的水丝儿，他伸手去推金泰亨，示意对方要操就操，干脆利落点。

可惜对方还逗弄上瘾了，将肠道内玩得湿漉漉，甚至都有噗嗤噗嗤的声音，听得金硕珍都想把耳朵捂上。

“你别玩了...进来啊...”

裤子褪到小腿处导致他腿张不开，于是只好用膝盖去顶金泰亨的腰侧和肚子。

“怎么这么急？”

安抚性的吻了吻着急的人渐渐红润的唇，金泰亨表面镇定，其实下身也涨得疼。

就想一口气插进去，可见身子底下的人红着眼可怜巴巴的望着自己，心里的满足根本不是一丁点儿。  
平日里装凶装冷淡，只有这种时候浑身才都像能掐出水的嫩豆腐块，白白滑滑软软嘟嘟的，多好看。

本来还想再装会性事高手的野狼，转眼就被白嫩嫩的小羊刺激得獠牙都要张开。

“哥哥是不是不行了？不行就别做了....”

说着，小羊还鼓着脸乖乖巧巧的冲野狼笑，眼里带着刚挤出的泪花儿，又有点灵巧的狡黠。

漂亮死了。

 

“谁说我不行？你今天是不是不想下床？”

金泰亨就吃这套，特别吃。

 

“就不行...你看你蹭来摸去的...啊！金泰亨你轻点...呜....”  
好久不做，金硕珍说到底还是有些受不住，刚刚那股皮实劲也没了，张嘴就要喊疼。

结果被吻了个密不透风。

 

小坏蛋，让你激我！

整根末入的确爽，爽得金泰亨恶狠狠得开始了活塞运动。

其实金硕珍身下还铺着件羽绒服，但因为屋里还漆黑，地上又乱糟糟，倒意外有种野战的风格。

最后金泰亨到底不忍心了，也不管那人还搂着自己哼哼唧唧，抱起来带进了浴室。

说到老话题，要是水管真冻裂，热水澡就会成为奢侈事了。

 

浴室里，金硕珍成了只无骨章鱼，软滑滑的趴在金泰亨身上，任对方揉了一堆牛奶味泡泡，甜甜香香，闻着舒心。

“我给自己洗头也没这么上心。”  
每次帮金硕珍洗头时，金泰亨都是这个想法。

几年了都是这样，习惯里都参杂着数不清的爱意。

怎么就分手了？  
好像是谁说了无法挽回的气话，又好像是谁紧接着出国几个月，最后好像就是两个人都不曾联系彼此。

那些咬着牙想念的深夜，到底是怎么度过的呢。

看了看怀里快睡着的人，金泰亨的表情被水蒸气蒸透了，深情被朦胧掩盖。

其实他也不记得上次帮金硕珍洗头是什么时候了。

珍珍，我是不是忘记了很多有关你的事？这次遗忘，是我们分手的原因吗？

 

比起思量几千回的金泰亨，金硕珍就简单许多，他享受了一个轻轻松松的热水澡，又被好好的吹干头发抱到床上，全场舒服得直皱小鼻尖。

是种毛绒绒的可爱感，纯真得无杂质。

 

 

再次醒来后，两人躺在床上望着彼此，好像在玩谁先移开目光谁先输的游戏。

“所以，你就是趁世界末日来和我打炮的吗？”

金硕珍感觉自己想不出更贴切的词了，由于世界末日在前，倒让打炮都多了点浪漫。

 

“瞎说。”

说了两个字就起身去做早餐的金泰亨给金硕珍留下了高深莫测的背影。

世界末日是瞎说？还是打炮是瞎说？

金硕珍很懵懂得翻了个身，扬起一股奶泡泡味。

 

水管虽还坚挺，但雪依旧在下，手机网速已经跌破底线之后，金硕珍打开了电视。

顺便翻起影碟柜。

“看什么？”

他在问同样无聊的金泰亨。

 

“看你最喜欢的。”  
这话其实答得毫无敷衍之意，因为金泰亨的语调里还带着点期待的笑意。

 

曾经，金硕珍对末日有自己的规划，电闪雷鸣阴雨不断，亦或狂风大作天际暗淡作为末日开端时，他一定要捧着最爱的香草坚果碎冰淇淋，和重要的人坐在沙发上看同一部剧。

最好就是《行尸走肉》第一季的第一集，他就喜欢看rick孤身一人在医院醒来时的那幕，医院走廊的灯被电路故障侵扰，滋啦滋啦的作着响，写着红色警告标示的大门被丧尸们猛劲拍着。

“砰！砰！砰！”

意外的有些节奏感，紧张氛围刻画得刚刚好，多有趣。

 

“我还以为世界末日会和丧尸有关，谁知道居然会是暴雪。”

和金泰亨一人一杯冰淇淋吃得兴起时，金硕珍忽发感慨，他有时思维会习惯性跳跃。

 

“雪应该会停的。”  
挖了口自己的朗姆酒杏仁味，又挖了口金硕珍的，金泰亨嘟嘟囔囔的回应着。

“不过，不停也没事。”

 

“再不停你的车就会彻底埋进雪堆了。”  
冬日吃冰淇淋，喉咙凉说出的话也凉。

 

“埋就埋吧，陪你在这我觉得开心。”

说罢，金泰亨往金硕珍身旁凑了凑，在他的脸颊处留下一个混合口味的冰凉之吻。

 

“末日也挺好的，末日我们才不会吵架。”

凝视着身旁人的脸片刻，金硕珍感慨道。  
“我们平时也不吵架，只是分手前吵得狠了点。”

 

“平时不吵架吗？也会吵啊，至少我在心里都和你吵过好多次了。”

到这个时候，金硕珍感觉自己反而坦然。

男人的话，吵架不能吵得太歇斯底里，结果心再大也会留着许多结，攒着攒着最后就爆发了。

两个人一股脑的冲对方倒怒气，怒气尽时骨气上头就提到分手。

 

“可是在心里吵会很累吧？”  
越来越靠近时，金泰亨调整身体，让金硕珍能更舒服得靠在自己身上。

“嗯，会很累，可是怕说出来你会烦，所以就忍着。”

 

“珍珍就是这样，平时很可爱很乖，一发火就要和我同归于尽了。”

 

“你也不是吗？平日里看着潇洒自如的，其实我和朋友出去玩你就会吃醋。”  
一想到金泰亨吃醋时眼睛就紧紧跟着自己寸步不离的样子，金硕珍有些忍不住笑出了声。

其实这样的占有欲真的很可爱，但随着恋爱期趋于稳定平淡，也会成为一种隐性伤害。

原则性问题是没有的，一切都只是双方脑内加不及时表达作祟。

 

“智旻和我说你要去夏威夷体验艳遇之旅的时候，我差点没从床上栽下来。”  
其实有些丢人，但金泰亨也不是那么在乎了。

他并不相信金硕珍真会去找什么艳遇，所以在暴雪预警后就赶到了这。

其实车会抛锚无非是因为他曾来回周转寻找还未关门的超市，能买的都买了，直到看到金硕珍亮起的灯，才终于安下心。

就知道你不会去找什么艳遇，小坏蛋。

在外出差的时候，所有有关金硕珍的消息他都是从朴智旻那得知。

听得一半一半不说，还不得要领。

“可他一直没联系我，也许是真的不想再重新开始了吧...”  
就连这样一听就是需要鼓励的话，都被朴智旻一瓢冷水直击了个不得超生。

“那就是不想了呗，看开点啊泰亨。”

妈蛋朴智旻！你会不会说话！

 

“本来是要去的，这不是被暴雪耽误了嘛。”

最后一勺冰淇淋融化在交叠的唇齿间前，金硕珍还逞强得有型有款的。

电视里还播着血淋淋的丧尸大战，沙发上的两人却又厮磨到了一处。

窗外雪积得绵绵无边，白如不染芥蒂的感情。

 

“所以，你根本就是趁机来打炮的...”

金硕珍盖住自己的视线，他才不要看金泰亨眼里的种种预谋，明晃晃的，却不是无情的利刃，不过是菜板上的水果刀，能好好被握在手中，切开红白甜润的草莓果肉。

是生活所必须的杀伤力，能损伤爱意。

 

“是趁机来找回你的。”

也能剖开心扉。

 

End


End file.
